


Ann's Reflection

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Ann’s gotta ‘go’ while in a palace. Thankfully she finds a bathroom, but will that be enough? Of course not, she’s in my story.





	Ann's Reflection

“Come on you… Dumb thing! Work!” The red, leather-clad thief worked at the various zippers on her suit, dancing to and fro on her toes as she did. Of all the times for her to have to desperately use the bathroom, why now!? Why did it have to be while she was in the middle of a palace? She’d had close calls before, but usually she was helped by the fact that she had an easy outfit to work off so she could sit her butt down on the potty. But now, that wasn’t quite the case, even while standing right in front of a toilet in the middle of Madarame’s palace, which strangely enough had potties to begin with… But that wasn’t important!

All that was important was trying to get these damn zippers off! She had one right on her butt, just above her tailbone, but god it just wouldn’t work with her! Why couldn’t she pull it down? Was she actually going to need somebody’s help to use a toilet like a big girl? No, she couldn’t give into that! That would just be way too embarrassing! She was a phantom thief, not some toddler unable to make it potty without help! Though, as the seconds passed, the latter felt closer and closer to reality. She wasn’t going to have an accident… Was she?

“Agh, come on Panther! Just… Do it!” She kept tugging on the metal piece, up and down, back and forth, trying to get it to budge in any way she could. Worse yet, she could already feel the thick mess trying to escape her rear without her say so, and even her embarrassing potty dance wasn’t helping anymore. “C-come on… Please, unhoook.” She whined to herself, stopping just for a second to try and prevent anything from leaving her rear end by accident.

Then, finally… A sound could be heard. Her hand moved freely down somewhat, and the sound of something unzipping was clear. It finally went through! It uncovered her rear, white panties showing through the zipper line, free to work them off. “Ugh, about time!” She complained. But then, finally, she came to a worse realization. The hole the zipper left was fairly tiny. And with that, there’d be no way to move her panties to the side, in order to actually use the toilet, without taking her whole suit off. She could only stare ahead with that new thought in mind, thoughts sinking into pure defeat from it. She got this close, getting the zipper down… But she wasn’t going to make it. Not wanting it to be worse and easier to determine from just looking at her, she zipped back up the zipper on her butt, and bent over, putting her hands on the toilet seat. She was actually going to do this…

As if in tune with her thoughts, her butt decided that was the time to take action, and it quickly began to force the thick mess through her hole and out into her panties, tenting it outwards and forcing it to fill up against the back of her suit, quickly squishing up against the tight latex and spreading around in her panties, squishing against her rear once it ran out of room to bulge. The entire time, she could only grimace at the icky, sticky, warm feeling spreading around her butt. But, she dug her on hole on this. All she could do was get some relief, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

With one last push, her bowels finished emptying themselves into her suit, making her butt look even bigger just from the mess bulging inside of it. She lifted herself up from the toilet seat, standing up straight and reaching back to feel it. Her hand met with something quite squishy and warm, settling nicely in the back of her pants. It was so weird, and it made her squirm just a bit. She really was just a big baby… She looked up into the mirror of the bathroom, seeing her red panther uniform with a huge bulge in the seat. It wouldn’t be hard for anybody to guess what she did. Maybe zipping it back up wasn’t quite the best idea after all…

But… Something about it was… What was the best word for it. Alluring? It made her butt look nicer for one, and it almost gave her a childlike charm. Like a toddler walking up to somebody, not knowing what to do after having an accident. Swaying her hips just a bit, she kept her eyes affixed to her own reflection, almost hypnotized by the image of herself in a very shitty suit. “Uh oh… I didn’t make it…” She said, the reflection mimicking her words and actions, as expected. That felt kind of nice to say… Of all the things to happen in a palace, this was far from something she could’ve expected.

Her face quickly heated up, making her glad she was wearing a red mask to match it. What came over her? Besides the urge to poop… She couldn’t quite say it, but there was something so, so nice about it. Maybe it was just a tieback to her childhood, or some way to cope while going under life threatening situations in a palace like this. Sure they were very lame attempts at justifying it, and to herself of all people, but it was too quick for her to just accept it as a natural course.

But trapped in that thought, she didn’t even realize as she got closer to the mirror, looking even closer at her big bulge. It really was mesmerizing… In her tight red catsuit, her white panties, she’d utterly crapped herself, and now she was somehow getting into it. Well, it was a better coping method than crying or complaining or getting depressed, so it wasn’t all bad! Right?

It wasn’t like she could clean up now either. This suit was hard to get off by herself, and she was still in the middle of a palace, her friends waiting for her outside. Maybe… Maybe she’d go greet them like this… It was a thought that both terrified her, but also made her heart flutter. Was she actually a pervert like this all along? Was this a side of her she’d been hiding from herself? It was hard to say, but by all means, it was the most likely answer. After all, what else could it have even been? Nobody was here to influence her, so there was no other reasonable explanation.

But something else brought her out of her thoughts again. A pressing urge, this time coming from the other end. She had to pee! What timing… She definitely should’ve used the toilet before coming here. Or that’s what she would’ve thought, had she not discovered how nice it was to use her suit as a toilet instead. Now she wasn’t as apprehensive either. In fact, she was going to have a bit of fun with it.

Still locked to the mirror, she approached the toilet once more, squirming as she did. “Come on… I can make it! I’m a big girl!” She ‘acted’ to reflection, taking few steps towards the toilet, putting one hand in her crotch as she did. “Sure I made a big, big poopoo, but that’s different! I can do peepee in a potty!” She was getting more into it with every sentence, approaching that toilet ever so slowly… But, of course, that was never meant to be.

“Uh oh! I’m gonna…!~” She whined, clamping her thighs together with both hands forced down there. Then, with little to no care, she decided to let loose. Her bladder quickly gave in, the liquid pouring out into her panties, soaking in and through, then flowing down the insides of her suit, none of it leaking through due to the material. Oh, god… If pooping her pants was nice and warm in this catsuit, then pissing herself was just going to be heaven! And, so far, that was an apt description!

Breathing heavily, she kept going until she was emptied out a second time, her latex outfit absolutely filled with her own piss now, leaking down into her boots. There was no escape for her urine, not with her suit. And though that would’ve been terrible just minutes ago, now it was amazing… She sighed in relief as it settled in, having done all of her potty business in her pants within such a small frame of time. How lovely…

Still looking at her mirrored self, she turned around, looking at the front of her red thieves outfit. It couldn’t be seen as easily, but every sway made the liquid swish around in her suit, and squish in her boots. What a naughty, filthy girl she’d been… All she could do was put a finger to her lip and giggle, like a toddler who just got caught doing something bad on purpose. “I’ve been a bad, bad girl…” She said, blushing brighter again. “I thought I was a big girl, but I guess I just can’t make it to a potty at all. Maybe I should go back in diapers…” That was actually a good thought. Thanks, Ann!

But, she couldn’t get them in this palace, that was for sure. So, instead, she’d have to go carry through the rest of this, with her nice, warm, wet suit hugging her tight! And so she would, giving her reflection one last wave before turning to the door and walking out, squishing and squelching with every step.

However, with her focus elsewhere, she failed to notice one key detail. Even as she walked out, her reflection in the mirror remained where it was, unmoving except for its head following her path, watching her closely as she finally walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
